Walter the Medics day at school
by WoofCakes
Summary: A story about a day in Walter the medic's school life. (warning excessive nerdiness and tea bagging may make readers uncomfortable)


It was a normal day in Fort high, and people were casually making their way to their next subject. This subject was mathematics for Walter Rumptart, his favourite subject. He strolled casually to second period, proudly holding his perfectly done homework like always.

He pushed the door to his maths class open, noticing a rather embarrassed looking boy sat in the corner of the room. It was Jimmy Burns, the creepy fire obsessed kid who always forgot his homework. Walter knew he had forgotten it today, he knew that Jimmy would be getting an after school detention for it too.

The lesson was now 5 minutes in. All the students had sat down, and the register had been taken. The teacher finally asked for all students to hand in their homework. Jimmy watched as his classmates got up one by one and placed their finished homework on the teacher's desk. He was sweating nervously. Walter then picked up his homework, took one last glance at Jimmy before smirking and rising from his seat. He swaggered to the front of the room in the nerdiest way possible, and placed his perfect homework on the teacher's desk. He then stared at Jimmy, smiling smugly while he did so. Jimmy gave him a deadly glare, which soon transformed into shame as the teacher came over to him and questioned him on his missing homework.

Walter muttered a cruel nerdish giggle, and said "Gee, Jimmy sure is a bizarre chap. He should stop playing with fire and do his homework."

That's when Jimmy snapped. He rose from his seat, and took a matchbox from his pocket. The whole class was now staring in shocked silence, especially Walter. Jimmy took out a single match, then struck it against his ginger hair, instantly setting it alight. A few gasps were heard from the surprised students.

Jimmy held the match silently, his eyes not leaving Walter's, until finally he spoke: "This ends now, Rumptart."

He slowly brought the match to his pelvic area, setting it on fire. Then without warning, ran at Walter crotch first with his penorial area ablaze. Walter instantly dropped the books he had prepared for the lesson, and skedaddled. Luckily for him he had double knotted his laces so they would not come undone while he was fleeing for his life. He had no idea where he could go, so he ran to the only place he could think of. The library.

He gasped for air as he finally burst through the library door and dived behind a bookshelf. Jimmy was close behind, but not close enough to spot where he had hidden. He stumbled after Walter into the deserted library and soon came to a halt.

"The books won't save you now, Walter Rumptart." Jimmy told the hiding Walter, as he began lighting the book shelves on fire with his ferociously burning groin.

Walter's cover was going to be blown by the burning bookshelves if he didn't take action fast. The tall proud shelf of wisdom holding many stories would be reduced to nothing but a small pile of ash. Walter pulled up his trousers and pushed up his thick glasses before he scooted quietly to an unburned book shelf. There, he decided he couldn't wait anymore. If he didn't do anything soon, he would be caught.

Walter frantically started grabbing books to see which he could throw at the crazed Jimmy in an attempt to knock him out. He searched and he searched, pulling books from the shelf out one by one, but he could not bring himself to do it. They were all brilliant books. Finally he came to the last book; 'Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix'. He looked at it with sorrow, and gave it a small kiss before lobbing it at the psychopath. Unfortunately, the book only travelled a few feet as Walter was never the sporty kind. In fact, it only gave away his location.

Jimmy's head twisted towards the direction in which the sound came from, instantly spotting Walter. A sadistic smile stretched across his face. Jimmy then came running after him without hesitating. Walter looked around panicking, trying to find an escape route. But it was no use. He realised he was cornered, and Jimmy was closing in on him.

Walter backed into a shelf, the sudden force against it causing a few books to fall. He caught one and glanced at the cover. 'All you need to know about fire'. Walter gulped and stared at Jimmy, who was now just a couple of feet away. He froze in fear like a scared rabbit, and a tear formed in his eye, running down his face. Jimmy caught it, brought it to his lips, and tasted it.

"Salty." He whispered with a hiss and a flick of his tongue.

Walter felt he would lose his virginity this day. Jimmy got closer and progressed to sniff Walters face. Jimmy's messy ginger hair touched Walter's right ear, and he felt his hot steamy horse breath going down his neck. Walter felt extremely scared and uncomfortable.

He tried to make a break for it, but Jimmy grabbed his leg, tripping him. He was on the ground now, this was the end. Jimmy got on his hands and knees and leaned in, as if to whisper into Walter's ear from behind.

"Times up" he said, in a shaky voice that lacked sanity. Jimmy licked Walter's ear.

He got back up and crouched on Walter's face in an attempt to tea bag him.

The flames had gone out now, but the heat was still there like the remnants of an old fart, warm against Walter's face.

He closed his eyes and began to cry, but just as he did so, Jimmy lost his balance while crouching and accidentally fell ass first onto his face, suffocating him.

Walter panicked and his instincts kicked in, causing him to bite down on Jimmy's ass as hard as he could.

Jimmy screamed and leaped into the air, a hole left in his pants where blood squirted out. He tried to check the damage done, but due to the majority of it being dealed to his lower left ass cheek, he could not see it. He continued to howl in pain and Walter made a run for it.

Jimmy spotted Walter running away. He looked like a human giraffe. Skinny nerd.

The psychotic teen got onto all fours, barked and roared like an animal, then leaped after Walter.

His heart was pounding as he ran, the adrenaline rushing through him gave him more energy than normal, but it was not enough to outrun the beast on all fours bounding after him.

Suddenly, Walter spotted something he could hide in. The toilets. He hurried himself into a stall and locked himself in, hoping that Jimmy had not seen which stall he had entered. Jimmy slowed down and stalked into the silent room after Walter, his gentle foot steps not making a sound against the tiles. Walter dared not make a sound. He sat on the pan, tucking his legs up in hope that Jimmy could not see his ankles under the door. Jimmy then pushed against all the doors until he came to the one.

The one Walter had locked himself in.

Jimmy knocked on the door that had Walter behind it. He knew that Jimmy knew it was him, but he still didn't dare say a thing.

"Come out Walter, I know you're in there hiding." Said Jimmy. Just then, to the surprise of Jimmy and Walter, an unexpected familiar voice came from the stall next to them.

"JIMMY? WHY DON'T YOU LET A MAN TAKE A DUMP IN PEACE?"

The boy flushed the toilet and walked out the stall. It was Saxton Hale. He stood there and shouted "LET A LAD DROP A LOAD JIMMY." Jimmy replied to this with an angry grunt, but soon came up with a more clever response.

"He's a hippy." lied Jimmy.

Walter was outraged by the false statement that Jimmy had told him. Everyone knew that Saxton Hale hated hippies, and now he was going to die because of Jimmy's filthy lie.

"KILL IT!" Saxton Hale answered. Jimmy began kicking the door to try and open it, but the feeble attempt was nothing compared to Saxton Hale's Ferocious punch. The door flung off its hinges immediately. Walter screamed, he shouldn't have decided to use the toilet. He quickly tried to reunite his trousers with his waist, but it did not work, for Saxton Hale had already grabbed his head with one hand and lifted him into the air. But then, just as he was about to crush his skull, Walter announced his final words.

"I AM NOT A HIPPY! I DON'T WISH FOR PEACE, I WISH FOR POTTER!"

His scream echoed through the building, and there was not a sound except for the faint echo of the scream. Saxton Hale stood there, bewildered, and a single tear was shed from his eye. The tear fell in slow motion to the ground until it made contact with the filthy floor.

He released Walter from his grip, and stood there astounded.

"Never have I felt so calmed by someone's words. That was... Beautiful." said Saxton Hale. Walter looked at him, confused at what was so amazing that he had done.

Jimmy by now was picking his nose, and tasting for sourness.

"Teach me the way of the Potter, Rumptart." commanded Saxton Hale.

"Very well." replied Walter with a smile. He pushed up his glasses in the nerdiest of ways, and began to lecture the intrigued Saxton Hale on Harry Potter.

His trousers were still on the ground, but he did not care, for Walter was feeling indeed quite fair. And the Saxton Hale who wanted to break his shin, had now found the Harry Potter within.

The end.


End file.
